RANDOMNESS! ANIMES UNITE!
by lil'flowerz
Summary: Just a crack fic with TONS of randomness that you won't believe! Crossover with Gundam SEED, Inuyasha, YYH and more Anime in later chappies!
1. Inuyasha, YYH & Gundam SEED, OH MY!

**RANDOMNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sarah;Well, today's just a normal day... for us, ya know what I mean...??

Inuyasha;Keh, you're NEVER normal, onna!

Sarah;T.T...Don't be mean...! -Sniffle-

Inuyasha;-Panicking- Oi, oi, d-don't cry!!

Yusuke;Smooth move, baka-inu. -.-;;

Inuyasha;SHUT UP:(

Kurama;Maa, maa, minna... I'm sure that there's no need to--

Everyone except for Kurama;YOU STAY OUT OF THIS:(

Kurama;Well--OoO

Sarah;-Takes out machine gun-

Kurama;...-Backs away SLOWLY- Shutting up, now...

Shippou;I want candy! XP

Kagome;I'm sorry, Shippou-chan, but I forgot today! Gomen ne!

Shippou;Awwwww...TT

Sarah;Don't be a cry-baby!! AW MAN, I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY, SHIZNIT!

Kurama;I don't think there is such word as shiznit...Oo;;

Sarah;Yadda, yadda, yadda, you walking encyclopedia, whatever. I'm leaving.

Everyone;-Sweatdrop- Oo;; oO;; OO;;

LATER AFTER HELL

Sarah;WHEW! That Math test was sure a bummer!

Kuwabara;Oi, where's your brother??

Sarah;Hey, that rhymed! And, he won't come until 3:45PM if dad doesn't pick him up. (That lazy oaf...) But until then, I dunno WHAT I should do...

Miroku;I know what I'M gonna do!! (Grabs Sango's butt while reading porn)

Sango;-Anime vein times 40- HEEEEEENTAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku;T.T -Rubbing sore mark- B-but that was my gift of l-love!! -Sniffle-  
Sarah;-Rolls eyes- Anyway, I always wondered...what if Hiei couldn't stand the sight of blood??Yusuke;Tch, yeah right! The day THAT happens is the day that I start obeying the school policy & dress code!!

Kagome;Yeah, well--OW! My finger...! -Sees cut finger, bleeding-

Inuyasha;(!) Daijoubu ka?? Hmm...-Inspects finger-

Kagome;O.O -Blushes- I-it's okay...

Sarah;So, you guys going steady yet???

Kagome;Well--

Hiei;-Sees Kagome's cut & bleeding finger- AHHHHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS LIKE CRAP!!! AAAAAHHHHHH!!! -Starts running around the room in circles & finally hits the wall face-first & falls backward right on his back & laid motionless)

Everyone;OO...

Sango;Oo;; Well, errr...-Cough- That was...  
Kurama;oO;;--Disturbing...(VERY disturbing...-Cough-)  
Kagome;Anyway, I--

ENTER KARASU... DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!

Karasu;KURAMA, MY LOVE!!!

Kurama;(Oh, great...HIM again...-.-;;) ...

Everyone else;Oo;; OO;; oO;;...

Athrun;Oo;;...I AM DISTURBED...  
Cagalli;oO;;You're not the only one in that, Zala...  
Kira;OO;;...

Pink;Haro! Haro! Haro! Gay! Gay! Gay-lord! HARO!!

Lacus;Oh, Mr Pink! Come back! -Goes after Haro-

Inuyasha/Yusuke;WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT???? Oo;;

Dearka; -.-;; Only the most annoying thing on earth...  
Athrun;For once, I agree... Oo;;  
Dearka;NO, YOU DIDN'T!

Athrun;(?) Oo;;

Dearka;There was the time yesterday that you agreed that Cagalli's cooking was so b---

Athrun;-Covers Dearka's mouth- OO

Cagalli;WHAT about my cooking, Athrun?? Oo (?)

Athrun; Only saying that your cooking's the best...!!

Miriallia;No, he wasn't! Athrun was saying that your cooking---

Sarah;OO -Knocks out Mir- Oh, don't mind her, she's just saying that Athrun thought that your cooking was---WONDERFUL..!! ;; Hehehe... (THAT was close...)

Cagalli;Oo;;...

Karasu;WHAT AM I HERE, RAT-BAIT???  
Everyone;YES!!!

Karasu;T.T

Sarah;I never DID like the guy... :(

Everyone else;Me neither. -.-;;

Karasu;WHERE'S DA LOVE, YO?!?!??! T.T

Everyone;Oo;; Okaaayyyy... this is very disturbing...

David;Not as disturbing as this!!

Everyone;WHERE DA HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!??! OO

David;Ohhhh...elsewheres...

Everyone;'Elsewheres'??' Oo;;

David;Yep!

Hiei;HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!

Everyone;-Jump- OO (!)

Sarah;Hiei, what's going on THIS time???

Hiei;KuramawassicktodaysoIgavehimsomecupsofAdvilandnowhe'sactingallstrangeWhhoaaaaaa, Hiei!! Hold your horses, back'em up in a stall & SLOW DOWN!! I didn't get what the hell you were saying!! Oo;;

Hiei;Kurama was sick today so I gave him some cups of Advil and now he's acting all strange & tearing up your house and now he's yelling, "Look at me, I'm a Muffin Man 50(x) in a row around the house!!

Everyone;Oo;;

Yusuke;Oh, this has got to be a sight that I've GOTTA see!!  
David;I dunno...something tells me this is gonna be a sight that's gonna scar us all for the rest of our days...OO

Shiroi;YEAH, I'LL SAY!!

Sarah/David;WHOA, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?? Oo;;  
Shiroi;Oh, Neji brought me here! Thanx, dear!  
Neji;No problem, Sweetheart! Anything for you!!

-They stare at each other googly-eyed-

Everyone except for Sarah/David;Okay, something tells me that they're engaged...OO;;

Sarah;...Soooo...what about Kurama???  
Everyone;OH YEAH! WE FORGOT!!

Sarah/Shiroi/David;(Some friends...-.-;;)

END...OF PART 1...


	2. Asylum? Or Hospital? Decision, Decision

**Randomness!!!!! Pt II**

Everyone;OO...

-Watching Kurama hopping all over the room yelling "I'm a Muffin Man!" over & over-

Sarah;OO...Oh... wow... Hiei wasn't kidding about this...!!  
David;Since when did he kid about anything???  
Sarah;Hmm.. true, true...

Shiroi;Oo;;...This is just...creepy...

Neji;I WILL NOT ALLOW MY WIFE TO BE SCARRED BY THIS FOOLISH AKAGE'S ANTICS!!

Sarah;When'd you get here?? Oo;; (Neji)  
Yusuke;Shouldn't we be doing something about Kurama's...problem...???? - -;;  
Everyone;OH YEAH, RIGHT!!!

Kagome;I'll call for an ambulance!!  
Cagalli;Shouldn't we be calling for an asylum instead??? Oo;;

Athrun;Oo;;...this is just disturbing...  
Kira;OO;;...-Traumatized-

Shiroi;-Pats the guy sympathetically on the back-

Inuyasha;Geez, even Naraku making out with Sesshomaru would be less freakier than this!! Sarah;EWWWWW!!! NOW THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!  
David;I'M TOTALLY WITH YOU ON THAT!!!!!

-Ambulance comes & drags away Kurama-

Sarah;-Inspects the damage done to her house- ...Okay, I only have one thing to say;This is gonna kill my insurance fees...BIG TIME...Oo;;

David;Okay, that's IT! ONCE KURAMA GETS OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, HE'S PAYING FOR THE DAMAGE DONE, BIG TIME!!

Conan;Hmmm...

Sarah;(!) Where did you come from??? And where's Shiroi???  
Conan;..Actually...-Points to the nearby closet-  
Sarah/David;Hm??? Oo;;

-Hears sounds of making out-

Sarah/David;...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NASTY!!!!!!!!!!!

Conan;-Ahem- Now, let's dicuss the fact that your friend may be suffering from a recent head injury...

Everyone;...  
Yusuke;Let's not even go into that subject... -Cringing-  
Hiei;Hn.

Athrun;Umm..HELLO???? Shouldn't we be checking up on that friend of yours...?? Oo;;

Everyone;OH, RIGHT!

-At the Hospital-

Kurama;ZZZZzzzzzz... --  
Sarah/Shiroi/David/YYH-Gang;O.O...

Doctor;-Comes in-

Everyone;IS HE OKAY?????/IS HE GONNA DIE??/AM I GONNA HAVE TO GET A NEW AGENT???

Karasu;AM I GOING TO GET A NEW LOVER????? TT.TT

Everyone;O.o;;...DISTURBING...!!!!!!!!  
Sarah;DITTO!

-Ditto comes in the scene-

Ditto;Ditto! Ditto!!  
Sarah/David;NOT YOU, DITTO. -.-;;  
Ditto;TT.TT

Kagome;NOW LOOK WHAT YOU GUYS DID!! YOU MADE THE POOR CREATURE CRY!!!

Sarah;-Ahem-, -Points to the top message-  
Kagome;...OKAY, OKAY, GUYS/GIRLS!! HAPPY NOW??  
Sarah;VERY.

David;But then again, your force is so brute, it's easy to mistake you for a guy!  
Sarah;-Anime vein- Care to repeat that?? -Cracking knuckles-  
David;BRING IT ON, GRANNY!!

Sarah;I'M 14!!! Sango, can I borrow your freakishly large boomerang for a sec??  
Sango;O.o;; Umm... suuuure...okay...(WHY do I have a feeling that this can't be good...??) -Stepping away-

Cagalli;Um, ya know... just to remind you, this fic is rated G+ or right underneath T for Teen??  
S/D;WE DON'T CARE!!!! -Getting out hand grenades and bombs-

Kira;O.O WHERE DID YOU KIDS GET THOSE NUCLEAR WEAPONS?!?!? (I AM GONNA KILL WHOEVER GAVE THOSE INNOCENT, PRECIOUS KIDS THOSE--)

S/D;We bought'em.  
Kira;I KNEW I----Come again?? O.O  
S/D;WE BOUGHT IT! -With emphasis-

Kira;...FROM WHERE??  
Sarah;AW, MAN!! THIS IS JUST RUBBISH!! I'M GONNA STRANGLE THE GUY AT THE BLACK MARKET FOR THIS!! ...Oh, well... -Throws it behind her & blows up half of China-

Everyone;O.O

Sarah;...WHAT??

END OF PT 2...HEHE...


End file.
